Harry Potter: Do You Know?
by SevSnape13
Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be broken to the point where redemption cannot reach you? Harry Potter does. Do you know what it feels like to be betrayed and forgotten by those you love? Harry Potter does. Suicide themes. character death. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Do you know what it feels like to hurt?_

Harry Potter is in the garden of the Dursley residence, tending to the plants. He is cold, from the harsh and bitter wind. Aunt Petunia won't let him go back inside, and Uncle Vernon won't let him eat outdoors. So, needless to say, he is starving. He's starving, tired, miserable and hopeless. So very hopeless. So hopeless it hurts.

_To be left out in the dark?_

Harry walks to the front of the house, and knocks, but no one answers. He peeks into the window, and sees his family all having great fun with a family friend and their family. They all seem so happy. Harry knocks louder, until it seems that he is trying to break down the door, but no one pays any attention to him. Harry begins to feel a few tears escape his eyes, as he angrily wipes them away, and goes back into the backyard. It is dark, and he is not going to be let into the light any time soon.

_To be alone?_

Harry takes something out of his pocket, something that shines in the moonlight, dim as it is. He takes the shiny little friend of his, and uses it to gracefully pierce his skin. Cutting from his wrist to his elbow, Harry decides to trace over the cut several times, making the wound even deeper. He bleeds, cold… tired… alone…

_To be forgotten?_

Hours later, after the guests have left, Harry realizes that he's not going back inside tonight. Not now, at least. Because no one will let him in. No one can let him in. How can you let in some one you did not know existed?

_Have you ever been broken beyond repair?_

Harry begins to cry, sobbing his heart out, as he feels his chest just about ready to explode. He cannot be the Boy-Who-Lived, because he does not want to. He does not want to be a hero. He does not want to be alive. All he wants is to be left alone. All he wants is to be free.

_Have you been a victim of tormenting? _

Later in the night, Dudley came to Harry, mocking him, pointing and laughing- effectively breaking him further.

"Freak! Nobody wants you in their house, because you'll destroy it! You hear that, freak. You corrupt everything, and you kill everything, like your parents, and that Diggory boy. And your Godfather- You killed all of them! They died because of you!" Dudley had yelled, not caring about how Harry seemed to cave even further into himself.

_Have you felt misunderstood?_

"I didn't kill them," Harry whispers to himself, after Dudley left.

"I didn't! I did not! I did not! I didn't!" Harry yells, punching the shed outside with every 'didn't' he says. After this outburst, Harry angrily, sorrowful, yells with all of his might, loudly. However, the sound is almost like a sad melody to the fragile ears of whoever might be listening. But, that's the thing. Nobody is listening. Nobody ever does.

_Filthy?_

Harry tries to wipe away the filth he almost sure is covering him, but none comes off, so Harry resorts to scratching at his skin until he bleeds. He stops when the cold night air attacks the wounds, making it sting.

_Different?_

Harry has always been told he is different. He has always been labeled. He is the Boy-Who-Lived. He is the Freak. He is the Savior of the Wizarding World. He is the Boy. He is the Murderer. He is the Golden Gryffindor. He is the Potter Boy. He is the Heir of Salazar. He is the Special One.

But he never wanted to be different. All his life, he had been wishing to be normal, and now, on his birthday, he whispers his last word as the clock strike 12:

"Outsider…"


	2. The Effect

None of Harry's friends fully understood what happened, as they stood looking at Harry's dead body. None of them had expected their hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, to become the Boy-Who-Lives-No-Longer. They never expected Harry to break, because he was the hero. They all thought he was happy being himself, and being the one to save everyone. They thought wrong.

At the funeral, everyone who was there, cried. Almost every person in the wizardry world came. All but one very angry, sad and lonely Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, who is known to be cold-hearted, emotionless and a git, cannot be any more… emotional, at this moment. A knock echoes in his quarters, but Severus is too lost in his own mind to open the door. He can hardly move his eyes away from the paper he holds in his hands. The door slowly opens, revealing the all-knowing Albus Dumbledore. Except he can't be all-knowing, because he hadn't known about Harry and his problems. No one knew, understand or even predicted that Harry was going to break.

"Severus… I know you are grieving but-" Albus began, walking towards Severus.

"I failed him. I failed him and Lily," Severus responds, softly, as tears run down, gracefully, down his face.

"Now, now, Severus, I know that you are sad, but-"

"NO! CANT YOU UNDERSTAND I FAILED HIM! HIM! I FAILED MY SON, DAMMIT!" Screams Severus, standing, angrily.

"Y-your son? Harry is… your son?" Albus asks, confused. Severus throws the paper he holds in his hands at Albus, and then walks away.

_'He is yours, Severus. I Obliviated you and put a charm on Harry to make him look like James, but he is yours. Please, do not disappoint us._

_Lily'_

"Oh, my child," Albus says, shaking his head, sadly. Like everyone else, he did not know.


End file.
